Rin y Len Kagamine Siempre juntos pero distantes
by Misuki Lucky
Summary: Len Kagamine le pide a su querida hermana gemela Rin que le cuente un cuento, en donde ella comienza a decir todo su amor por su hermano Len siente lo mismo donde terminan confesando lo que sienten


FANFIC DE LEN Y RIN KAGAMINE.

Siempre juntos pero siempre queriendo estar distantes… ¿acaso eso era algo lógico?, claro que no, más bien tenía todo de mal ¿Por qué es que al verlo mi mundo se detiene, mariposas revolotean en mi estomago desenfrenadas, queriendo salir y con eso gritar todo lo que siento? Ah… como siempre Rin que tonta olvidabas que es por el simple hecho de que amas a tu otra mitad… a tu gemelo.

–Hey Rin, ¿qué haces hermanita?-entro alegremente Len en la habitación, colocándose muy cerca de mi mirándome con esa mirada tierna aunque fuéramos idénticos solo el hacer.

–Mmm…nada Len pensado, solo pensando.- sonreí al ver como trataba de entender que es lo que yo podría estar pensando.

–¿Pensando en una canción, pensando en que jugar , pensando….en mi?

¿ Acababa de entender bien lo que Len me decía?, dijo ¿que si yo pensaba en él?, que diablos le ocurre. –Si hermanito eso quisieras tu.- reí nerviosamente.

–Que aguafiestas Rin, le quitas a todo lo interesante.- inconscientemente subió a la cama y se sentó junto a mí para después recostar su cabeza sobre mis piernas.

Len tan tranquilo por la vida, sin tener nada en cuenta, sin darse cuenta de nada, creo que mi querido hermanito tiene una vida muy buena y mejor así ya que así quiero que siga siempre. –Sonreí comencé a jugar con los manos.

-Len quita esa cara de niño castigado y dime que es lo que quieres.

Por unos momentos solo me observo indeciso de la decisión que debía tomar. –Ya sé que es lo que quiero-rio traviesamente-Quiero que me cuentes un cuento.

–¿Un cuento?-reí algo divertida por la idea.

–Si un cuento, tu tienes ideas divertidas, además siempre contamos historias para dormir, entonces-tomo la esquina de la cobija para después cubrirnos a los dos-quiero que me cuentes un cuento.

–Mmm…está bien, haber déjame pensar-hice una mueca con los labios- yace!, el cuento se llama "siempre juntos pero siempre distantes" y habla sobre dos hermánanos}

-¿Como nosotros?- interrumpió Len.

–Sí, algo así como nosotros, pero no interrumpas mas porque me desconcentro ok?

Hiso una mueca - Ok, pero continua-sonrió.

–Esos dos hermanos se querían demasiado, como nadie más en la Tierra…-Mentira-se cruza de brazos- ningunos hermanos se quieren más que nosotros-interrumpió nuevamente mi adorable hermanito. Ocasionando que su comentario me sonrojara.

–Bueno…si-sonreí- pero esto es un cuento hermanito, no es real, además te lo advierto vuelves a interrumpir y ya no te cuento mas este cuento-dije con un tono serio, pero obviamente el sabía que yo estaba bromeando.

Me mira sonriente y me saca la lengua-Esta bien, ni una interrupción mas hermanita.

–Dichos hermanos todo el día estaban juntos ya que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, se divertían mucho y como vivían en medio del bosque siempre salían a jugar y explorar los alrededores . El hermano mayor siempre protegía a su pequeña hermana y esta lo adoraba por eso. La pequeña estaba delicada de salud por lo cual no podía esforzarse mucho y su hermano le ayudaba en todo asiendo que nunca se esforzara, cualquier cosa que su adorada hermana quisiera el daría su vida por dársela e igual ella hacia todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que su querido hermano estuviera siempre bien. Su amor era tanto que al crecer sus sentimientos cambiaron y ellos ya no se querían como simples hermanos, sino que este amor ya pasaba todo eso, ella lo veía tan perfecto y maduro mucho más que los otros muchachos y el la veía tan hermosa y delicada que ninguna muchacha podía por lo menos igualarla un poco. Dado que no podían ver a otra persona más que a ellos mismos, tenían miedo de sus sentimientos y aunque siempre estaban juntos siempre estaban distantes porque al mínimo roce de la piel de ella con la de el, él quería decirle lo que sentía, porque ella pasaba todo el día queriendo besarle, pero sabía que todo eso era imposible. Cierto día la hermana menor tenía que ir al pueblo por las comprar y como el hermano mayor tenía que realizar las labores difíciles para su hermana. Las horas pasaron y el hermoso día se convirtió en una horrible tormenta, el hermano muy preocupado por su amada hermana salió a buscarla en medio de la lluvia y la tempestad, cuando a unos metros adentrado en el bosque ve a su hermana que yacía tirada en la tierra mojada, esta se había desmallado por tanto cansancio. El hermano la llevo a casa, la cuido, velo toda la noche por esta, pero su querida y amada hermana no pudo vivir. El pobre muchacho sentía que le había desecho el corazón y le habían destrozado la vida, porque nunca podría superar que nunca le dijo a su hermana lo que en verdad sentía por ella. Fue tanto el sufrimiento de él, que al pensar la vida sin su hermana a su lado nada tenía sentido por esa misma razón esa noche rogo a todos lo dioses que lo ayudaran a ir donde estuviera su hermana, ya que no quería seguir viviendo sin ella. Esto se cumplió y el joven murió para así encontrarse con el alma de su hermana y seguir juntos amándose por la eternidad. FIN.

Len estaba serio, sin ninguna expresión clara en su rostro. –Y bien hermanito ¿Qué te pareció mi cuento?-dije esperando ansiosa una respuesta.

–No quiero que nos suceda eso mi Rin-dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla.- Además ese hermano mayor era algo tonto ¿sabes?-dijo incorporándose y colocándose frente a mí.

–Eso ¿Por qué?-dije ciertamente algo confundida.

–Porque si él quería un beso de su hermana solo debía hacer esto.-Lentamente se acerco a mí uniendo sus dulces labios con los míos, un beso tan inesperado pero tan tierno , sintiendo sus labios unirse a los míos algo torpe por la inexperiencia pero que me hacía sentir el corazón latir a mil por segundo y un calor que inundaba mi ser .Un momento tan perfecto que tuvo que terminar por la necesidad de respirar. Lentamente abrí los ojos y Len me sonreía algo sonrojado y con los labios levemente hinchados.

-¿Y ese beso?-dije sonriente pero completamente apenada.

–¿Que no puedo besar a la persona que amo?-menciono tomándome de las manos.

-¿Me amas?-dije confundida.-¿pero somos hermanos, eso no te importa?

–Claro que te amo, más que a nada, solo que no te lo decía porque no sé si tu sientas lo mismo mi, precisamente por eso…-se mordió los labios y suspiro- pequeña Rin pero con esto de tu cuento pensé mis sentimientos y yo quiero que los sepas, no me importa si soy correspondido o no el hecho de ser hermanos, para mí no es ningún obstáculo para estar y sentir todo lo que hay en mi corazón por ti. Tímidamente coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le lo bese lentamente disfrutando la perfecta confesión de Len.

–Claro que siento lo mismo por ti, tu eres mi amado Len. -sonreí al observar como sus mejillas se sonrojaban intensamente.

–Y tu mí amada Rin. -sonrió, me dio un tierno beso en la frente para luego abrazarme.

-Por siempre y para siempre.


End file.
